stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble in Paradise
| name = Trouble in Paradise | image = Baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 2 | ep_num = 7 | code = 12 | writer = | originaldate = 2001 | stardate = 52560.8 | year = 2375 | prev = Only the Young | next = }} Summary The receives reports from the badlands, and has picked up a conversation which will change the face of the war. Log Entries :Captain's log, Stardate 52560.8: I havedropped my former first and second officers off to their new position in the Briar patch. They will both be surely missed on the Baldwin. :By default, Lieutenant Jaimie Petrelli is next on the chain of command. I've heard that she has handled the ship well in my absence. I think she will make a fine first officer. :Because of my extensive use of warp drive over the past two days, the ''Ninnescah is currently laid over at Starbase 291. Meanwhile, I have the chance to talk with someone I haven't seen in a while.'' :Squadron log, Stardate 52584.7: After several days of decryption, we have managed to decrypt some of the intercepted messages between the Dominion and the Breen, and it is not good. I have assembled the squadron's ship commanders to discuss the situation. :Captain's log, Stardate 52592.8: The 10th Squadron successfully eliminated the invading Breen forces. The surprise attack confirmed that the Breen have allied themselves with the Dominion. Damage to the major Starfleet installations is extensive. The squadron will remain Earthbound to help with the damage, and to provide defense in case another attack occurs. Memorable Quotes :"Hey, it's been too long since I last saw you." :"I remember, that you were on the ''Kitty Hawk as a computer analyst, and my mother saw something in you." :"''And put me at Tactical." :"Now, you're one of the most respected young captains in Starfleet." ::— Patrick Ingrum and Donna Belding. :"Sir, incoming message from ''Ninnescah." :"''On Screen." :"I bring along an escort and we've got no hazards. What's up with that?" :"I don't know, but I don't like it." :"I'll be there as quickly as I can. JP, I would like to speak with you when I get there." :"Understood. I have Sarah monitoring intelligence reports." :"Good. Ingrum out. Donna, bring us to warp nine." ::— Laura Bennett, Jaimie Petrelli, and Patrick Ingrum :"Admiral, It's been too long." :"It has. It seems like only yesterday you were serving under me on the ''Kitty Hawk." :"''I know. Now I have your youngest daughter under my wing. But I didn't call to talk about the past. Have you read my most recent intelligence reports." :"Yes, and they are very through." :"I think the Breen are making their move, and they intend to strike the snake in the heart." :"You aren't implying..." :"I wish I wasn't. I'd take precautions to secure your position, just in case. From the angle they would come in at, Earth would not be a hard target." :"I understand." :"Also, Admiral, I promise to take care of your little girl." ::— Patrick Ingrum and Admiral Belding, advising on a possible attack. :"Let's go to tactical alert. Ingrum to all ships — we are about to engage the enemy. I want to show the Breen we aren't afraid of them. I hereby authorize all ships to fire on sight, and to utilize any strategy at the ship CO's discretion. It would be nice to coordinate, so keep that in mind. Let's roll." ::— Patrick Ingrum, delivering a simple command to engage the Breen Notes * The title of the episode is a song from , and was chosen to reflect the story, which involves the Breen Raid on San Francisco seen in . * This episode takes place between and . * Jaimie Petrelli is promoted to Baldwin s XO, and Donna Belding is introduced in to take her place at tactical. * Patrick's first assignment is stated as the in this story * The is introduced as a second runabout. References ; Belding, Cindy; Belding, Donna; ; ; Petrelli, Jaimie; Raid on San Francisco External link * Trouble in Paradise Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 13